A Wanderer
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: FRIENDSHIP FIC! SAKURA-HINATA. Maybe Hinata is 'a mad girl' for them, but she is 'a lonely girl' in my eyes. Hinata.. we never hate you, we never leaving you alone.. maybe, we only afraid to start make a friendship with you, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry../AU/Friendship-angst/MY FIRST ENGLISH FIC! (Sorry for grammar, senpai)


**A Wanderer**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto-jiichan **

**AU/Friendship/Anghst/T+/Sakura and Hinata**

**Sakura pov**

Wait.. Wait a minute.. Please sit in front of me, and listen..

I have a friend, her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She is an introvert girl. She usually walk to classroom with talk in personal. She always look anything around her. Her eyes always save a black secret. And her character made me curious and always gaze her from first day she join into my class till now.

One day (12-February-2013), a man with brown long hair came into my class. He call Hinata and take her in front of class.. I heard that _'Hinata, you must to go to hospital. Your mom got many complications with her heart. She need you,_'- I shock.

And then, Hinata said to Mr. Kakashi, she wanna go out with the men into hospitals with smooth whisper. Trust me, I feels gloomy aura from Hinata's body. Very dark.. And every second, more... And more dark..

And I seen, that Hinata's eyes very deep. When she walk in front of me, her eyes was wet. She crying. And it is first time I see her like that.

_Hinata.. Are you okay?_

During learn in class, My heart feels bad thing about Hinata. And anything what I feels come true..

15 minute later...

Mr. Iruka run to my class and said_ 'Hinata get an accident. Her legs was broken, all of teachers must go to office!'_

My class become quiet. Every student had a tension. Them shocked. And Mr. Kakashi become a little shiver. "Really?"

And I never see her body 'really-really' life again. She like a doll.. Only sit, if she want to sit. Only walk if she wanna walk, but I can't feel her soul in this world.

On 12-March-2013, Hinata wake up from her long sleep. I and all my friend come into her room. Tried to make her smile out again, but...She cry with empty gaze.. Silent and never talk again.. Because, during I look her, she only talk about anything, to her mom. But now, her mom was dead. Rest in peace 30 day ago.. And Hinata become more introvert girl...

I begin sad look her.

A month later..

I and all my class friend graduated from theater class. And we come into music room together. We have a plan to come Hinata's home to make a party in her home. We hope, with it plan, Hinata can smile again

But, when we open her home door..

We scream.

Hinata's body with red blood. she cut her hand artery with scissors. He murdered her self. And .. with soft sound, I heard that Hinata whisper in my ear..

_'Mom.. Wait me... I wanna come with you.. Wait me, mom.. Wait me..'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

4 years ago, Dr. Shino suggested to Neji (The man with brown hair, he is Hinata's brother), _'Bring Hinata to psychology, her mental was broken. She need many advice' _said Dr. Shino.

And Neji do it.

But, every I attend into hospitals, Hinata become freak.. Day by day.. I often look Hinata laugh alone, talk alone, and always wake up at mid night to draw at her wall room with abstract shape. She paw it with her claw, and she do it till her hand get blood. And then.. She screams very loudly.

Many doctors said 'She become mad,'. And they have a plan to send Hinata into psychiatric hospital tomorrow. I shock. Although I'm is not Hinata's near friend, but i can feels the truth. No.. Hinata not mad. Hinata not mad.. No..no.. I believe it. Hinata no mad.. But, I think.. She only different from others '- I said it to them. But them tell me 'Different mean crazy,' and them still want send Hinata to psychiatric hospital.

Night was come.. I visit Hinata in her room. Dr. Shino said 'This night is her last night here,' and I answered. 'I know, I just wanna talk with her,'

tes...

My tears falling down. I seen, Hinata sit on bed with chain and handcuff around her body. A big prison restraint her. But she only keep silent. I feels... Her soul was go out.. Very far from her body.. She become a wanderer. Maybe..

It's not her fault, It's not Hinata's fault.. I beleive it. Maybe Hinata just 'a mad girl' for them. But Hinata is 'a lonely girl' in my eyes. She just a lonely girl, and need many friend, many affection, many love, many happiness, while we can't give it to her.

So, I bring her into my hug. I kiss Hinata's forehead and said sorry many times.. I said sorry.. I said sorry for anything. I don't care about them. maybe they gaze me as 'a lesbian girl', I don't care.. I only wanna Hinata back again. Joined with me and my friend, maybe we gonna good friend if we brave to talk with her 4 years ago when she come into our class for first time. Maybe Hinata only afraid to start 'Make a friendship' with us. Maybe... And only maybe..

Now is over, Hinata become a soul wanderer.. I think, it's more better.. Maybe in 'world of wanderer', she can find her close friend. More better than us..I Now is over, Hinata become a soul wanderer.. I think, it's more better.. Maybe in 'wanderer world', she can find her close friend. More better than us..I believe

Hinata, you must believe me... In fact, we never hate you.. We always love you.. We always be with you.. in here.. In our heart ..

We will miss you, a soul wanderer.. Hinata.

**End**

**Sorry for grammar, senpai-tachi.. I only want to try make a 'different' thing. He he he..**


End file.
